Love and Marriage
by The Spiffinator
Summary: 50 promps challenge from the SHINE Ouran Forums. Paring is KyouyaxTamaki.


_1. Pencils_

* * *

Everyone knew Kyouya was always writing in his notebook, but only Tamaki knew him well enough to know that Kyouya abhorred pencils. Kyouya always wrote in pen. He thought that pencils were for people who were indecisive and wanted an easy way out of their mistakes.

Tamaki always wrote in pencil.

* * *

_2. Butterflies_

* * *

The first time Kyouya had met Tamaki, he had been sizing him up. This man was very charming. He quickly made Ayame swoon—something Kyouya had never seen before.

Kyouya quickly suppressed the twittering, giddy feeling in his stomach that must have been similar to what Ayame was feeling, and proceeded to charm the chairman's son into liking him.

* * *

_3. Stuck._

* * *

Tamaki whined loudly when Kyouya trapped him in the commoner's shopping mall.

"But Okaasan! I was just so worried about you! I thought you were lost, and I felt so bad because it was my fault, and now you're punishing me! I'm sorry Okaasan!"

Kyouya sighed. "Let the idiot go."

"Which one, Master Kyouya?" asked Tachibana, eyeing the assembly of rich students he'd just restrained.

Kyouya sighed again and started to walk away. "All of them."

"OKAASAN!" Tamaki cried gleefully, his eyes sparkling.

Kyouya continued to walk, so as not to show the small smile on his face.

* * *

_4. Tame._

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki had a code word for when Tamaki was getting a little too weird in public. Even Tamaki realized that sometimes, he had to choose to subside his energy to bolster his reputation and endear himself to his grandmother.

The code word was 'sparkly'. Tamaki had insisted.

* * *

_5. Newspaper._

* * *

One day, over the summer, Tamaki had spent the night at Kyouya's house. He had kept Kyouya up very late talking, and he fully expected to find Kyouya sleeping. He also fully expected to have to tiptoe out of the room very carefully to avoid awakening the Demon Lord.

He was extremely surprised, then, to wake up and find the bed next to him empty.

His first reaction was to think that Kyouya had been kidnapped. He yelled for Tachibana, panicking. The bodyguard told him that Master Kyouya was downstairs.

Extremely confused, Tamaki put on his slippers and padded down the long wooden stairs to Kyouya's dining room. He found Kyouya reading the paper, nursing a cup of coffee, and looking fully awake.

"But, but, but, this is all wrong!" cried Tamaki. Kyouya eyed him over the top of his paper. Tamaki ran over to Kyouya and declared, "Otousan is supposed to be reading the paper; Okaasan is supposed to be making breakfast!"

Kyouya rolled up his paper and hit Tamaki with it.

* * *

_6. Language._

* * *

Sometimes, Kyouya wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess.

This was one of those times.

He sat in the Host Club as Hikaru and Kaoru ran around the room, playing Monkey in the Middle with Kuma-chan (Tamaki, of course, was the Monkey—a screaming, French Monkey). Hani and Mori watched, Haruhi ignored it, and Kyouya wrote notes on his clipboard.

At least, that's what it looked like. Really, he was doing exercises from a French guidebook.

'_Quel est la chose qu'une mère met dans un bras du père?'_ said the guidebook.

'Mon bébé!' Tamaki cried.

Kyouya wrote down the answer, then looked up at the scene. "Give it back."

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and handed Kuma-chan back to Tamaki, who thanked Kyouya with teary eyes.

Kyouya nodded his acknowledgement and continued with his worksheet.

(Translation: What is the thing that a mother puts in the arms of a father?)

* * *

_7. Similarity._

* * *

Everyone could see clearly all the ways in which Kyouya and Tamaki were opposites, but when asked to name ways in which they were the same, only those inside the Host Club weren't at a loss.

"Kyouya-san and Tono both take their coffee black," Kaoru noted, "and they both prefer Merino wool sweaters to any other kinds," said Hikaru.

"Kyou-chan and Tama-chan both like cheesecake best!" chirped Hani. "They both like going to bed early," added Mori, although he wouldn't say just how he came across this bit of information.

"Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are a lot more alike than anyone gives them credit for…" Haruhi mused, "and it seems like the little ways they're different don't matter. They just sort of match. If you're looking for a specific thing, though, they both really like French literature, or else Kyouya-senpai pretends to like French literature to make Tamaki-senpai happy. He does that sort of thing a lot."

* * *

_8. Bored._

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki were almost never bored. Indeed, when the twins frequently spoke of their boredom, they silently wondered what they would be like.

Kyouya wondered sarcastically. He was always doing something—calling various businesses to order Host Club supplies, sending birthday gifts to customers, and keeping everything working as it was supposed to be.

Tamaki wondered curiously. He never sat and did nothing—there were always pretty things to notice and compliment, people to make happy, Antoinette to care for—The Host Club's king was his own perpetual motion machine.

* * *

_9. Flexibility._

* * *

"Okaasan! Okaasan! I can do the splits, Okaasan!" Tamaki cried gleefully.

Kyouya sighed. "No, you can't, Tamaki."

"Yes I can! Look, lo—" RRRRRIP.

"Okaasaaaaaaaan!" Tamaki wailed.

"What do we say?"

"Okaasan is always right." Tamaki sniffled.

"Good. Get your King some new pants, Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyouya ordered, not once looking up.

* * *

_10. Half._

* * *

"Kyou-chan and Tama-chan are like a ying-yang," Hani commented to Mori one day. Mori looked at him.

"Well, for starters, Kyou-chan has dark hair and Tama-chan has light hair…but it's more than that, right? Tama-chan makes everybody happy, but Kyou-chan makes it all work. If there was only Tama-chan or only Kyou-chan, everything would fall apart, right?"

Mori nodded once.

* * *

_My first foray into KyouxTama! It's quickly getting up there with HikaxKao as far as my favourite pairings go. I've read a lot of it, and RP'ed as Tamaki at the lovely SHINE forum (see my profile), but I've never yet written them together. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
